


Glimmering Lights

by LostUmbreon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Language, RusAme Secret Santa 2015, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUmbreon/pseuds/LostUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my RusAme Secret Santa 2015~ I had bubblegum-beach/MapleTreeway~</p>
<p>They're at it again, trying to beat the other in some silly, unnecessary competition to try and prove that they're the best. Only this time it doesn't end in a torn up room or bloodshed. It doesn't end in the world exploding. This time they're trying to prove to the other they're the best at romance and surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmering Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleTreeway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleTreeway/gifts).



> Prompt: "Okay so like America and Russia having a dumb contest of some sort and the winner ends up proposing to the other unexpectedly. OR one where America tries to impress Russia but every time he fails hilariously at it. If you want to/need to use Human AU that’s a-ok for either one."
> 
> I kind of...uh...got carried away and didn't follow the prompt *exactly*....but I hope you still like it ;u; Fluff without plot, if that's even a thing, that is exactly what this fic is.

"I bet I'm better at surprises than you," the sunny blond American nation smirked.

Ivan raised an eyebrow and looked at Alfred curiously, "You know I don't really like surprises, yes?"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still better at _arranging_ them than you," he taunted and squeezed Ivan's hand with a cheeky grin.

Holding hands with the American had certain disadvantages...like having the urge to crush Alfred's hand. Ivan let out an exasperated sigh and his breath fogged the air, "Is this a ploy to get me to partake in some childish game you wish me to entertain? I am not interested."

That made the younger pout, "Bah humbug to you too, Scrooge..."

The pair of nations were walking down the crowded streets of Southampton, England, currently. It had been the last day of the summit meeting that had taken place there and the meeting had been let out earlier than usual 'for the sake of the holidays' (or so Ludwig had claimed). Alfred had somehow persuaded Ivan to come along on a stroll of the city with him, and the Russian found himself wondering why he'd agreed; it probably had something to do with that damn puppy expression Alfred was just so good at pulling off... In spite of Alfred's usual rapid subject bouncing and general nonsense, Ivan found it pleasant to be able to relax out in public. To be able to act like a normal couple. They would never be able to truly be a couple, though, no matter how hard either willed it... The violet eyed nation let out another long sigh and mentally slapped himself. Why was he so upset about that fact lately? Possibly something to do with the puttering about of couples everywhere around the holidays.

The sidewalks were crowded and so were the streets. People with large parcels hustled by, followed by the frenzied mother with too many children, and then the group of teenage girls gushing over the gift ideas the others had. It was amusing to Ivan especially to watch all the couples (how he apparently did love to torment himself...). The husband carrying twenty-some different bags of what his wife had bought and desperately calling out as she walked into yet another store. The elderly couples that were content to lock arms and totter along slowly. The young couples sharing food or drinks as they hurried along to finish the last minute gift shopping. The too young couples trying to avoid being seen by their parents while still trying to hold hands or kiss. Ivan wondered if these humans noticed these things about each other or if they were too busy with their own life to bother. Of course that was the case... Humans had such short lives and nations lived so long that it was commonplace for them to watch the humans and not care too much about their own personal lives. But still...if the humans did notice, he wanted to know what they thought when they looked at him and Alfred.

Arthur's home was already much better than his own when it came to being out in public with someone of the same sex. Of course he still noted the glares of disgust and heard the insults muttered towards them, but all in all, Arthur's people were friendly. They smiled politely and treated them as if they were any other couple in for coffee or browsing the store (which Ivan figured was really how it ought to be in the first place). The large nation grunted as Alfred sharply tugged his arm and began dragging him along.

"Alfred, where are you going?" Ivan stumbled along and lengthened his stride before he tripped.

"There!" Alfred beamed and pointed with his free hand at a large building with strangely shaped walls and a tall clock tower.

"What and where exactly is 'there'?" Ivan huffed, though the building certainly did catch his attention.

"It's called the SeaCity Museum," the shorter replied, "And right now they have this totally cool thing that you'd be interested in!"

Ivan didn't ask any further questions. Whatever this 'totally cool thing' was, Alfred was obviously excited to show it to Ivan. A smile graced Ivan's features. Alfred was just so adorable when he got excited over something he was passionate about or invested in. Even if this turned out to be some kind of LEGO exhibit of the little blocks made into a realistic ship, it was still worth it in Ivan's mind. There were times Alfred's enthusiasm and exuberance exhausted Ivan, but when Alfred was legitimately gleeful to show him something, Ivan could feel it, and Alfred was _cute_ when he gushed over things. 

Alfred got them inside swiftly and they wandered the museum for a while. Alfred continued to bubble with delight, though thus far Ivan had seen nothing noteworthy. Perhaps whatever the blond wanted to show him was yet to come? Hours dragged on and the silvery haired nation was growing bored - so bored, in fact, that Alfred's energy was starting to become annoying. When finally they reached the last part of the museum they hadn't been to yet.

"Hey big guy, you gotta close your eyes now," Alfred let go of Ivan's hand and circled around to stand in front of Ivan, blocking his path. The Slavic nation heaved what must've been the thousandth sigh that day but complied, closing his eyes. "Alright now don't open them until I say so!" He took Ivan's hands and guided the snowy nation in what Ivan assumed to be was the right direction. The boy had mentioned surprises earlier, hadn't he? "'Kay...ready and...go ahead and open!" Hesitantly Ivan did so, but when he saw the first glimmers around him, his eyes snapped open fully.

The Russian gawked at the sight surrounding him. The room was dark, illuminated by the exhibit's stars and planets. All around them was the universe. Alfred let go of Ivan's hands and the taller took a few steps forward before turning in a complete circle to take it all in. He could name so many planets, so many stars and constellations and clusters. Ivan hadn't even realized how mesmerized he'd become in the exhibit until he'd reached the blinding light at the exit of the exhibit. He blinked and turned around to find where Alfred was. His boyfriend emerged from the dark of the exhibit and some part of Ivan's brain made a cheesy connection that Alfred shone brighter than all the stars in the universe. "You like to think I'm cute when I get excited, but I love watching you when you get so absorbed in awe at something _you_ enjoy." He looked back into the exhibit, "It will never compare to the real thing, but right now it's a pretty good substitute, don't you think?" Ivan nodded dumbly, still unsure of what to say, and Alfred laughed, "Told you I'm the best at surprises!"

That shook Ivan out of his speechlessness. He broke into a wide grin and walked up to his lover, "Oh really? I'm pretty sure I can top this little stunt of yours."

Alfred hummed when Ivan wrapped his arms around him, and he in turn wrapped his around Ivan. "You're only pretty sure you can beat me?"

"Mmmm..." Ivan pressed a brief, gentle kiss to Alfred's lips before murmuring, "Fine, sunflower, I accept your challenge. By the end of tomorrow we will see who is better at surprises."

"Good. Because I'm going to win," Alfred smiled and gave Ivan a kiss of his own before pulling away.

And for the next day, the couple proceeded to try to one-up his partner. Cute notes, tiny gestures of affection, and the likes of. All of it in good spirits and none of it ill-willed. The challenging words of "I'm better than you at this" always did push both of them, and this time was no exception. Except this wasn't an arms race or brutal displays of sheer strength. This was love, and both were determined to prove they could love the fiercest. This wasn't forced time spent together as Russia and America, it was time they craved and yearned for as Ivan and Alfred. By the end of tomorrow, Alfred was losing their little game.

Ivan had woken him up with the smell of ham and eggs which became breakfast in bed. After breakfast, Alfred had been keen on curling back up under the covers and going back to sleep, but it had been rather hard for him to ignore his boyfriend. Ivan puttering around their suite in only his (rather snug fitting) boxer briefs murmuring to himself in Russian. Alfred hadn't even realized he'd gotten up and pressed against Ivan, sliding his hands down pale, muscled arms, until Ivan chuckled and lightly pulled his hands away. "You're being quite touchy this morning."

"You aren't a museum display, I can touch my boyfriend," Alfred had pouted.

How charming the young nation looked with his bed head and sparkling eyes. Ivan kissed his forehead, "Go get dressed for the day." When the blond made no movement to leave Ivan's side, the Russian swatted his rear, "Bad boys do not get treats, Fredka." And for a second, Alfred's gaze glittered with mischief before he finally turned and sauntered off swaying his hips to get ready for the day. 

The day progressed from breakfast to window shopping, from indoor ice skating to lunch, from volunteering time to a charity organization to enjoying a classic holiday play. The pair had gone to an expensive, fancy restaurant for dinner and had been on the way home when Alfred spotted a park with a nighttime event. He'd proceeded to drag Ivan into the park to walk along a trail decorated with Christmas lights and glowing decorations. They'd walked for a while and agreed it would've been perfect had there been light snow, but were now sitting on one of the many benches surrounding a large Christmas tree in the center of the park. Alfred was pressed against Ivan snuggly with the Russian looping an arm around him. They sat there for a long time, simply enjoying the other's presence and witnessing the interactions of Arthur's people. A small group of musicians had entered none too long ago and were playing merry tunes.

Alfred suddenly got up and took Ivan's hands, guiding him over towards the large tree. "You know, today has been fun. Us trying to prove to the other we can give cute and romantic surprises better than the other... Ivan when I first saw you I thought you were scary as all Hell. I think it was only natural for a nation-to-be, not even colonized at the time, to be afraid of an established nation. But the first time we got to spend time to together, to actually spend time together as acquaintance, I realized how gentle and caring you were, and that your large build was that of a teddy bear..." He paused and took a deep breath. He let go of one of Ivan's hands and reached into his inner coat pocket, retrieving a small box and opening it before sliding down onto one knee.

"America," Ivan stated firmly but quietly, "You know we can't..."

Alfred hissed softly and kept going anyway, seemingly more determined than before, "After my Civil War I was in shambles and it was hard for me to recover. I'd never felt more alone in my life at that time. But you know who was there? You were. You know it wasn't the whole Alaska thing that made me love you, because that was a gift from Russia. What made me love you was the time you devoted into ensuring my recovery and being there at my side as _Ivan_." Alfred laughed, "I remember when your crew came to get you because your Boss was expecting them back. And you remember what you said? You said 'To hell with him, I'll go back in my own time'." This time both of them laughed at Alfred's poor attempt at Ivan's accent. 

"You were so willing to face your Boss' wrath because you wanted me to get better... I know that...as nations we've been through a ton, and a large chunk of that is...less than admirable. As nations we've clashed and fought for global dominance, and...even now it's not that great between the nations we represent. But I know one thing for damn sure, that as our own individual selves, through thick and thin no matter what happened or what has yet to come our way, that I love you and I'm prepared to go through Hell and back with you. When I'm with you I feel like I can take on the weight of the world and like nothing in the universe can separate us. I love everything about you. The way you mutter in your state of half sleep, the way you fiddle with the end of your scarf when you're nervous, your gentleness with children and animals, your commanding presence and demand for respect. Ivan, I know that as nations we have a long road ahead of ourselves before any of this can be 'official' in the eyes of the humans, but... As Alfred F. Jones to Ivan Braginsky, will you spend the rest of our immortal lives together in matrimony?"

Ivan hadn't even realized he had put his free hand over his mouth, or that he had been holding back tears until he nodded dumbly and those tears came free and rolled down his cheeks. Alfred slid the ring onto Ivan's left ring finger before standing up, but it was the Russian who then pulled him in for a deep kiss. Neither of them really heard the whistles and loud applause of the humans that had stopped to watch, both too entangled in the other's emotions and spirit to really care about the surroundings. When they'd finally broken the kiss, several humans had come up to congratulate them and give well wishes (a child had given Alfred a high five, which both found endearing).

And after they'd gotten back to their suite and taken a bubble bath, they snuggled under the covers together brimming with joy. Eventually the excitement gave way to the fatigue of the day, and as Alfred nuzzled his fiancé, the last thing he whispered before falling asleep was, "I win..."

Ivan just smiled and gave him a soft kiss, "So you have. Sweet dreams, Fredka, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Reflecting now this got WAY OOC but I don't care because its cute and fluffy and if I'm being honest, I squealed and had to pause writing at a few points because of the cute. 
> 
> @Maple/bubblegum Eek I'm sorry I didn't follow your wish as closely as I should've but I really hope you still like it regardless! When I got my message that I had you I honestly flailed about hoping I didn't disappoint such a big player in the RusAme fandom ehehe ;u;
> 
> Wishing you the best~  
> -Alex


End file.
